Mai Star Files
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Takes place after Naru and Lin leaves for England, Mai and her new friend start to take on the spiritual world. Plus when Naru shows back up, he sees what he left and wants back. And Lin who sees a single star in the night sky begins to make a wish... MaixNaru and OcxLin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!

File Case 1: Star Light

 _Opening my eyes I could see I was inside my dreamscape. I thought how odd it was since Gene was supposed to be finally able to pass since Naru left for England to bury him. Slowly I heard a small laughter, it wasn't happy or evil sounding…in fact it sounds sorrowful…Turning around I saw a girl who looked to be a little older than me. But something was odd…her hair was long and silver like the stars in the sky…her eyes were the color of the night sky once the full moon was shining, she was watching something. Slowly moving over to her, since this is a dreamscape she might be a spirit in need of help to move on in life. Coming over to her I saw she was watching a small glowing object that was on the ground._

 _At the sudden change of scenario I notice that this area wasn't very far from my apartment, in fact it was almost right outside the man made forest. I took notice she was watching the glowing object sadly as I took a look closer, it was something bright…but I couldn't tell what it was slowly it turned into a pale sky blue dust and the girl knelt down near it and tried to touch it. I got a bad feeling if she touched it she would die. So I acted without thinking, like always._

 _I reached out to her hand shouting. "No!"_

 _She froze and looked up at me… 'Could she see me?'_

" _A star spirit?" she asked as she looked at me, but somehow she looked in pain as the glow from the pale dust dulled._

" _What? No! I'm Mai…you must touch that, it will kill you!" okay I must be sounding crazy!_

" _Mai…? Once it goes out I will die regardless…unless…" she stated sadly as if the option was hopeless to achieve._

" _What? Unless what?"_

" _Unless someone is willing to take me in them in order for me to gain my strength to return home…" she said with such a heart breaking smile. "Once the light dies, I will be in a coma…and when the sun raises in the morning and touches the dust I will be erased from existence. Never to be born again…" she smiled at me. Somehow it broke my heart…she talked as if it wasn't even possible to live on…_

" _What if…what if I could help? In some way, I must be able to help…" I asked her. She looked shocked. A slight smile appeared as she looked at me as if there wasn't a way for me to help. A single slow sorrowful tear fell from her eye._

" _If you wake up from your Star Angel form you might be able to make to me…" she stated carefully as she looked at the sky. "P-please hurry…" she said with a little hope in her eyes._

Suddenly I sat up on my bed and rounded to my clock. It was 4:45 in the morning…the sun would rise in about 15 minutes in order to shine on that spot. Not carrying that this could be a trap of some evil spirit, I jumped over to my closest and quickly put on my jacket and shoes. Running out of my apartment, not caring I was still in my pajamas or that I just forgot to lock my door, I made my way over to the spot in my dreams. I was only thinking of that poor girl, the sad look she had drove me faster that I almost tripped down the stairs.

Upon entering the man made forest I saw the soft pale sky blue, now almost white, glow. Moving to it quickly, I saw the girl, she was fading and fading quickly. Like literally, she was almost see-thru. I ran up. "I'm here!"

She looked at me shocked before looking at the sky, the sun was about to break the clouds when she moved to me quickly. "Do you Mai, except me, Star Light of the Northern Atmosphere, into your form until I am well to leave for home?" she said in a rush. I said nothing as I was trying to catch my breath. She looked at the sky again, in fear. "M-Mai?" she asked in a fading voice.

"Y-yes! I except!" I said quickly with my hoarse voice as I saw she was almost gone. Right as I finished I saw her disappear and the dust on the ground was looking like just a small pile of dirt. "N-no…was I too late?" I asked as I looked at it, only a small part was still aglow. The sun had still yet to touch the small substance…

Slowly moving to it, I touched it lightly and it seemed to be absorbed into my body. As it did I saw the remaining dirt turn back to its glow as it seemed to attach itself around my hand, making a very pretty star like bracelet on my skin? As the sun shined over me and the once spot where that dust once lay, I felt like I was being watched. Moving around a bit, I could feel a spiritual presence only…it wasn't hostile. I felt a small laugh near me, it was a nervous laugh.

' _Thank you Mai. For saving me, until I am able to regain my strength to leave, I will do everything I can to protect you. May I once again introduce myself?'_ I heard the white haired beauty smile softly.

'Of course, I'm Mai Taniyama; it's nice to meet you.' I thought with a cheerful smile as I moved away from the man made forest back to my apartment slowly, since I no longer had to rush.

' _Mai…such a pretty name…it sounds like a flower…are you named after a flower? Oh, I am one of the star lights of the Far North sector…'_ she spoke curiously.

'No, I'm not named after a flower…but what would your name be? Surely you must have a single name you have for yourself alone?'

' _Not really…I am unwed to have a title of my own…most have their titles after surviving their trials and had been wedded off… I was on my way to watch my sectors next trial when I ended up here…oh wait…once the elders find out I'm here on this land…oh shit I'm going to be punished…'_ she seemed to ramble to the point of voicing her own thoughts.

'Huh, Star Light? Can I call you Star or Hoshiko or Hikari or something? It doesn't have to be …a title or anything? But something for us to talk to each, like friends' I asked as I entered my apartment room, locking the door behind me.

' _You call me Star if you so wish…so uh…Mai…do you mind me asking what you are doing. It's still early for humans' right?'_

'Ah, yes; well I used to be up and getting ready for work around now but my work has closed down for now. And my boss had left around 3 months ago to bury his dead brother and he has yet to tell us if he was coming back…though it seems now that he isn't returning. We were Paranormal Investigators.' I said as I felt my heart twitch at the thought of Naru not coming back.

' _Mai? Your heart is in pain but… I can't find a reason for it…why is your heart in pain? Mai you're not so sick to where I can't heal you right?'_ Star spoke with concern and fear.

'Oh, it's just I'm in love with him, but he rejected me saying I was in love with his twin who was dead…but…'

' _...I don't think I could ever understand humans…Mai, I'll be with you for however long you wish of me until this heart is not longer in pain if you so wish of me. It the least I can do for you.'_ Star stated, and I felt warm arms around me. Noticing my reflection in my window as I brushed my hair I saw Star hugging me from behind in a slight spiritual form. And she noticed too. _'Hmm I wonder if others will be able to see me in your reflection.'_

I laugh softly as I walked over to the kitchenette inside my apartment. 'As a paranormal investigator, my friends might think I'm being possessed or haunted…and try to exorcise you…'

I could feel Star tense up at the thought of being forced away. _'If I'm forced away from you before I'm properly healed, I'll be killed by your oxygen and sun's light. It's too flittered here for me to survive unless I'm at my top best health…'_ I could feel her fear run thru my body as I thought about what she had said. 'Like how a fish can't live outside of water because the air is too strong?'

I felt Star hum in confirmation. I smiled slightly. 'Don't worry too much about it okay? I won't let you be killed okay? I agreed to allow you to take safety with me in order to heal before you go home…tell me about your home?'

I listened as she spoke of her home, which was almost ethereal sounding, as she stated she lived up in the sky as a star but since she fell she has no idea what caused her to fall from her place. Without her in the sky she doesn't fully know if anything would change on Earth. Or if spirits would try to attack her. 'You know, spirits seem to be drawn to me and always try to either attack me or seek my help'

I felt Star laugh. _'Even though I'm not a spirit I also seemed to have sought you out for help. Even though hostiles might try to attack you more with me resting within you, I do have enough power to protect you at least once or twice a day for at least a few days before I gain more of my strength…so please be careful okay?'_

'You know, I can protect myself pretty well from some spirits so don't strain yourself too much okay?' I thought back to her as I felt myself smile, Star seemed to be taking the traits of an older sister now.

I smiled as I felt her look around restlessly. Curiosity was rolling off her in waves. I looked at the clock and saw it was around 6 in the morning now. 'You hungry? I can make some breakfast before I start job hunting…'

' _Sure! I've never had human before and if I focus right I should be able to materialize for a small bit of time.'_ I smiled at her at I made some chocolate chip chocolate pancakes with some apple juice in the fridge.

I laughed slightly as I could somehow visualize Star's mouth watering, though I could see in the reflection from a window across from me, she was standing behind me looking over my shoulder doing just that. She seemed to notice my stare and laughed with me as she wiped her mouth.

Once I served the pancakes, I felt her materialize at the table right across from me. It was funny watching her try to food while watching her face light up and then rush to eat the food with waves of happiness rolling off her now. After she finished she sighed with content, moving to clean up so I could start the process of cleaning up the mess I made from breakfast. Noticing the clock it was at least 3 hours before I should be able to leave to start my day, I saw Star start to look around, moving in a spirit like form as she was now transparent once again.

I smiled as she seemed to be now acting like a curious child. She turned to me, her face flushed in embarrassment as she moved back to me. _'S-sorry, I've never been on the earth plain before so…'_

"No worries on that. So let's go for a walk, that way you can see my world." I smiled at her as she held out her hand for my star tattoo wrist. _'Tap this star for my body to fully materialize. It's the only one of my powers to seem to still its full strength.'_

I tapped the one she pointed to; it was the only one to have the original color of her stardust. Once I tapped it she glowed as she now got a solid form. Her long silver hair and night sky black eyes looked around for a second before her own appearance.

"Well, I can only hold this form for one day before we have to wait a full 24 hours time period before I have to return to you…as I get my strength back the other stars will glow like that one, once all of them glow I will be able to return home. And each of them will be able to unlock a skill of mine once I'm strong enough to handle it…u-u-um…do you have anything I could wear other than this?" she stated slightly embarrassed.

I noticed she was dressed in a flowing dress; it seemed to be very odd though. Like its colors took on the aurora in the far northern hemisphere, almost constantly changing. "Sure, Star, though I don't know if anything I have could fit you, you are taller and such than me."

She looked down at herself flushing again. It's true though, she was taller, more filled out, more adult like body and now looking at her… "Are you self-conscious of yourself?" I ask suddenly. She smiled a bit.

"Y-yeah…back home as a youngling I was subject to bullies for my unnatural body type for a child and as I grew up…the bulling from females only got worse while males seemed to always stare at me…I could never understand it though…and their stares felt…predatory. Like I was something to eat…" She stated sadly as if she had no idea why.

"You seem a lot like Naru…" I stated without thinking.

"What?"

"Oh…um…my old boss, he was a genius and very handsome but he never understood emotions…you seem similar. You are very kind and friendly, a very beautiful girl. You seem to be wise too but you seem to not understand how others could be affected around you." I stated as I took her to my room. She was removing her dress and I saw she had at least her own underwear, though it was only wraps.

"Here…put these on." I said as I handed her some undergarments that I had gotten but were too big for me at the moment. She looked at them for a minute before putting them on. She seems to get the common sense of clothing… I thought happily.

"What kind of clothing would you like to wear? I have some things from jeans to shorts to skirts."

I watched Star look at the dress and skirt items and I could see the pure hate she had for them. "So something more covering then?" I teased as I saw her night sky colored eyes light up in shock and embarrassment at the idea of her being seen with such emotion.

"I do not have a very happy first experiences with such items…They seem to hate me as much as I hate them…" She stated almost childishly.

I tried to hide my laughter behind my hand but she saw it anyways as she started to pout. So freely let out my laugh as I handed her some pants, she picked out some black jeans that as soon as she put them over her leg seem to magically morph to fit her properly. I watched slightly stunned.

"Yes, I had morphed them to fit properly…d-don't worry though, as soon as I take them off, they'll go back to normal." Star stated with a rushed voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was just shocked to see it happen. It's fine really. It actually makes this a lot easier, since I don't have the money at the moment to go out and buy you your own clothes…" I stated as I laid out some shirts. She picked out a long sleeve button up, which was a dull grey on me but on her with her silver white hair, it looked almost enchanting.

"You look drop dead gorgeous…" I stated without thinking, she blushed as fidgeted with her hair. "Hey Star…we have a few hours to kill before we head out on the town, how old are you…like in earth years?"

She looked up and smiled kindly. "103…"

Oh, so she's older…wait…

"103?! You can't be! You don't look over 25! I mean you could even pass as someone as my age!"

She seemed to be shocked by that. "What? H-How old are you?"

"I'm 17! Turning 18 in a few months…"

Star then looked at me with a shocked look. "Really? 18? You look to be close to my age…I never thought you could be so young… 18 where I am from is still an infant… so let me do the math…" her face then became toneless and emotionless.

"You would be around 101 or just turning it…so by that math…I would be...from 19 to 22 here on this planet…" Her face then became so disgusted. "I'll be an infant to a toddler here then…"

I could not help the laugh that surfaced. I mean I understand the hatred for be called a child for the difference. "Hey, don't look at it like that…just think of it as time and crap like that is different here…"

She seemed to think for a minute. It was like watching Naru and his gears turning again. So I had to smile a bit. "I hate doing this math difference with my own kinds' system…it's too complex…" she whined slightly.

"I have to admit…I'm not good at math…and yours seem to be even more complicated so watching you try to do both is enough to give me a headache." I stated with a nervous laugh, hoping she wouldn't call me stupid for not being able to do such a simple thing like math. I mean she's drop dead pretty…and now I find she is super smart…and her personality is borderline adorable and proper…

"The fact you can understand your math system at all…I might have to ask you to help me in learning more about it…I only know everything about this planets systems in the most basic ways to survive here in case of an emergency…Though…that fact that I had contacted you …well I just might get into really bad trouble for that…but to hell with that! I found someone reliable and a friend here before I died! So the rulers can kiss my star stamped behind!" she stated going into her child like humor with a finger pointed to the sky.

I had to laugh again. She seemed to always want others around to be smiling…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Star sees the world

Mai walked around the kitchen getting it done with its cleaning before letting Star watch her find her wallet. While answer any questions from her, Mai found she didn't know most of the basic behaviors of a Japanese person. At most it was awkward when she tried to behave right. Star herself was struggling with her own frustration since she didn't like it when she was wasting time. "How about we say you're a foreigner?"

"Are foreigners a normal thing here?" Star asked as she petted down her long silver hair.

"Where did all that excitement to see the world here go?" Mai stated with a playful glare showing on her face.

"It walked out that door without me." Star stated with a completely serious face.

Mai raised her eyebrow at her and soon she saw her new friend was just joking and was slowly cracking at being stared at. Soon both joined in laughter as they walked out the door to show Star the world she landed on. Star was nervous to say the least. She had no idea what was normal but she had Mai so it should have been fine right? Wrong the moment Star stepped outside she was met with the noises of the world and she didn't like it. Turning to Mai, she saw that the sounds didn't bother her, so she tried to hide it so she could enjoy the day.

"You okay?"

"Just a lot of noise."

"Ah, come on let's take a walk in the park near by. You'll like that place better than right by this street."

Star smiled at her host as she followed, every so often Star would ask what a thing was and request what it does. As Mai watched her friend take in the world, she didn't even notice the person in front of her. The sudden voice being called out was shocking and startled Mai and confused Star. "Mai!"

Mai saw Yasu walking over as both of them were on their way to the ice cream stand. Mai was slightly stunned he was coming over. After all since SPR disbanded none of them kept contact. She was depressed about it but she didn't let it get her down and now she had Star to keep her distracted. So when Yasu stopped in front of her, with the same usual smile and the confused and worried looks from Star, she knew she had to talk her way out of it so Star didn't act like she thought she would.

"Hi Yasu. How have you been?" Mai asked a little oddly, since this was Yasu.

"Hey Boss, I haven't heard from you in a while. What have you been?" Yasu then noticed the girl standing rather close to Mai. "Who's your friend?"

"Yasu this is Star. She's a friend visiting for a while." Mai introduced. Star looked at Mai and saw and read through their link that she need to play along with whatever she said. Smiling at her hostess Star turned to Yasu and gave a nod to him.

"Hello"

"Wow cool hair Star? Where ya from?" Yasu asked, making Star feel confused. After all this was Mai's friend why ask about her when the one he originally wanted to talk to was right next to her. Star just couldn't understand it.

"I'm more or less from the northern arctic." Star stated a little critical. Yasu looked confused.

"Where do you know Mai from?"

Star sent for a small bit of help to Mai, since she didn't know much of the place here on Earth from her place in the sky. Getting a single word from her she just let it flow from her mouth. "School, I went to the same high school for a year before I transferred. I came back to Japan to study it again and I want to reconnect with Mai." Star stated almost word for word as she waved to Mai as if to let Yasu know she was still here.

Yasu turned to Mai and smiled sadly.

"Mai, where did you get such a cute friend. You must have been hiding her away from the world." Yasu stated while being overly dramatic. Mai smiled slightly at his behavior and shook her head while Star was even more confused at this strange humans behavior. We all males like this? Or was it just him? "Well, I just came over to say hi and meet your new friend, before I go back to the dorms. See you later."

And with that the guy named Yasu left. Star was confused even more. He said he was a friend but he acted like he didn't really care to talk to Mai and only wanted to talk to her. Star looked into the well-being of Mai and saw she saw that too and was slightly hurt by it. Lightly touching Mai on the shoulder caused her to snap out of the spiral she was about to send herself into.

"Sorry, say you want some ice cream?"

"What's ice cream?"

Mai laughed a little before looking stunned and smiled at her. "Then we need to get you some! Here pick on from the list."

"Um...mint chocolate chip?"

"Okay. One mint chocolate chip and one normal chocolate ice cream cone please." Mai asked the old man at the stand. He nodded and gave them to Star to hold as Mai paid for them. Star followed Mai to a large tree in the park where most people wouldn't see them. Mai would be able to hide how hurt she is if she ran into another of the old family of SPR.

Handing Mai her chocolate, she waited until she took a bite of her ice cream before Star deemed herself brave enough to eat it. Taking a bit she could believe she went as long as her life without ever eating one. Smiling as they ate, they almost forgot about the whole issue that the male Yasu caused. After they finished Star looked at Mai. "The male, he was once a friend?"

"Yasu? Yeah he's a friend."

"No, maybe the word friend means something different here but he did not act like a friend when he saw me…"

"I think he was overcome with how pretty you are that he forgot I was there. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Just because a pretty girl is around doesn't forgive that kind of behavior." Star blushed a little and pouted at Mai defending the male who was in all a oddity to her.

"Calm down Star it's just Yasu. Come on the city should have quiet down so let's go out and see the town."

Star huffed at that but smiled softly as she and Mai continued to walk into town. The trip was uneventful since Yasu made his appearance. Mai was smiling a lot more and Star found she liked her friend's smile more than anything. And that she wanted to see it more often. So Star made it a goal, to give her host something to be happy about everyday during her stay here. While walking back to the apartment Mai saw Star fading at random times, but luckily no one saw. Once they were inside Star collapsed onto the floor as she tried to keep up her solid form.

"Star go ahead and return. And rest. After all it's no big deal, it's not like you'll really be leaving me alone." Mai smiled, she saw the looks of her friends face whenever they got separated for a while. She saw that Star was slightly terrified of being alone and Mai found she was overly worried about her if she was gone from her side for too looked up and nodded, finally letting go of her form as she turned into star dust and floated into the star on her wrist. Still only one was aglow. But the second gave off a small dim light to show that her powers were returning. Once she was safely in her host Star gave a hug to Mai as a way of saying thank you for showing her the world around her before slipping off to sleep and regain her energy.

Mai felt the calm and soothing star dust disappear as her friend went to sleep when she started to prepare dinner for the night. A single meal alone. She had to remind herself that Star was still there only sleeping and couldn't keep her form for any longer. She took comfort in that she wasn't alone at the moment. When she was cleaning up after dinner she heard her phone ring. Which was odd since she was sure no one would call her. Her high school friends were gone and SPR no longer were around. No one of the irregulars ever called her so who could it have been?

Answering the phone she could hear someone on the other end. "Taniyama…"

"Lin? Hello. What do I owe the pleasure for this phone call?"

"SPR is reopening. I'm calling in everyone to see if you would be willing to work for us again."

"Naru is back?"

"Yes"

"Alright, when is everyone meeting up?"

"In two days from now."

After getting done with the phone call from Lin, Mai was surprised that they were coming back. She never thought that they would return. It's been a long time, but she was certain that maybe just maybe she could have a family again. And now that Star was around she would never feel alone. Wait, Star! Mai felt like she should hit herself. If they found out about her friend they might try to force her out. And that was something she wouldn't stand for. "I guess I'll have to keep her a secret for a while. How hard could it be."

Little did Mai know, Star woke up during the phone call and knew of the fears her host was going threw and knew she should keep quiet. After all, Star didn't want to be forced away not simply for her own survival but because she was growing very fond of Mai. And she too thought, how hard could it be hiding herself from some simple humans?


End file.
